Sando Aqua Monster
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = | lengte = 160 tot 200 meter | gewicht = 54.000 ton | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Naboo | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = | leden = | era = }} Het Sando Aqua Monster was een enorm roofdier dat in de oceanen van Naboo leefde. Fysiologie Sando Aqua Monsters waren gevreesde rovers die in de Core van Naboo leefden in de donkere oceanen. Ze konden een gigantische lengte van meer dan 150 meter bereiken. Zoölogen vermoedden dat het Sando Aqua Monster oorspronkelijk op land evolueerde maar daarna terug in het water ging leven. Ze hadden vier poten, half vergroeid tot vinnen, en een lange staart waarmee ze snel konden zwemmen. Een Sando had een relatief kleine kop met nog kleinere ogen. Hun bek stond vol vlijmscherpe tanden. Hun vliezen tussen hun klauwen, hun kieuwen en hun gestroomlijnde staart waren perfect aangepast aan het leven in het water maar de rest van hun lichaam, vooral de niet gestroomlijnde kop en hun lichaam dat niet bedekt was met een vetlaag, deden eigenlijk vermoeden dat dit een landdier was. Mogelijk had de Sando ook nog longen. In een verdikking aan de staart bezat de Sando een aantal onbekende organen. Mannelijke exemplaren werden zelfs 200 meter lang, vrouwelijke Sando ongeveer 150 meter. Slechts één jong werd geboren tijdens een worp. In de paringsdans maakten de partners een soort van spinnend geluid. thumb|left|250px|Sando Aqua Monster Het was onbekend hoe lang een Sando Aqua Monster kon leven maar men vermoedde dat dit makkelijk verschillende eeuwen kon duren. Leven & Jacht Hoewel de Sando van geen enkel leven wezen hoefde bang te zijn, was het een meester in zich verbergen en toeslaan uit een hinderlaag. In de Core en in de Caves of Eleuabad joegen deze beesten op andere enorme rovers zoals de Opee Sea Killer en de Colo Claw Fish. Een Sando greep zijn prooi met de voorpoten en vermorzelde die dan met zijn tanden. Deze dieren hadden een uitstekend zicht en hun tanden en klauwen waren vlijmscherp. Ook de gigantische staart was een geducht wapen. Men vermoedde dat een beest met de grootte van een Sando massale hoeveelheden voedsel nodig had en blijkbaar volstond de jachttechniek van een Sando om hieraan te voldoen. Sando begaven zich soms in de buurt van Gungan steden zoals Otoh Gunga en op stranden waar ze onverwachts kuddes Fambaa’s en Falumpasets aanvielen. Gelukkig rustte de Sando ongeveer 90% van zijn leven op onderwater rotsen om krachten te vergaren voor de volgende jacht. De huid van Sando’s werd verzorgd door parasieten als de San-Lampris en de San-Pilot. Cultuur Het Sando Aqua Monster was lange tijd enkel een beest uit legenden en mythen. Men geloofde pas dat er een dier van zulke grootte bestond toen er werkelijk een dood exemplaar op het land was aangespoeld of er een Sando was gestorven. In de Royal Icqui Aquaria op Coruscant was een tand van dit dier te bezichtigen en naar het schijnt boezemde de tand alleen al veel angst in bij de bezoekers. De Sando was een erg moeilijk dier om te bestuderen. Het was sterk, enorm gevaarlijk, erg snel en kon zich als geen ander verbergen. Een Sando kwam men slechts heel zelden tegen en misschien was dit al bij al niet eens zo slecht. thumb|right|250px|There is always a bigger fish Geschiedenis Een Sando Aqua Monster speelde een rol in de Invasion of Naboo. Toen Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Jar Jar in hun Bongo naar Theed wilden varen door de Caves of Eleuabad redde een Sando hen tweemaal van een aanval van een ander roofdier. Achter de Schermen *Het Sando Aqua Monster werd ontworpen door Terryl Whitlatch. *Het dier refereert een gigantische zeemonsters zoals Leviathan en Godzilla. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Sando in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Naboo fauna category:Nonsentients category:Zoogdieren